ground_zerofandomcom-20200215-history
Telten Empire
Physiology: Much like Elves, Teltens have incredibly pale skin, along with odd facial structure. In fact, Teltens are almost identical to humans, but what mostly sets Teltens apart, is their immense height, odd head structure, and much different set of eye and hair color. Advancement: The Telten began their first step in their advancement as they slowly climbed the massive trees aligning their world. The farther they climbed, the more quiet, yet wetter it became. They found as they climbed, a separate species, awkward mammals, with batlike features, with long, hulking arms, jumping tree to tree as if it were part of their everyday routine. They notice the leaves of the trees were massive, containing HUGE amounts of water in them, the Teltens looked at this as an act of a higher entity, an easy source of hydration and food was at hand. Society: On to the Telten Society. The Teltens after living many ages in trees, they decided to span out across the vast forests of Sweshan. They built large temples, but found a way to keep the trees rooted into the ground. They simply built around them creating large tree buildings and eventually spanned across the entire forest known as Huenhan. Though they did leave these trees for flatter ground, they lived there for about a century and a half. The Teltens still have abandoned tree temples to this day. Now, onto the advanced architectural advantage. The Teltens were capable of extreme structural feats, they built small cities at first but then grew to have massive sky scrapers that literally touched the clouds. The Teltens relied on a unique resource known to them as Floran and to the humans as Tree Fumes, basically they extracted the substances within the trees, a natural gas that builds heat, but when used, its chemical reaction creates oxygen, its basically like being paid to use the power nature gave you. They have this resource and they have almost unlimited supply of it, literally surrounding them. They use this to power their homes and their vehicles, and any other utility in need of a power source. These ‘Skiffs’ are easily one of the most innovative vehicles, they can traverse the cruel forests by detecting a path using a device similar to the human GPS, but to put it easy, Teltens have this really cool system to detect breaks in the rooting of the forests to find empty trails and such. This vehicle is automated and takes the occupant to their destination easily. It can also be driven manually, but, expect to be Scout troopered into the forest. (Star Wars reference). The Teltens are all very respectful beings. Almost religious, but aren’t. Well, that was a weird way of putting it. Basically the Teltens always want to connect with the Huenhan Forest, kind of like a meditative thing. They’re not like the Avatar bullshit, no. They simply just place their palms onto the bark and pray. It’s actually kind of heartfelt. Whole cities form up at the edge of the forest and just sing and dance, it’s a bonding type of thing and the Teltens take their children and their children’s children to see it. The Telten’s have always been extremely united when it comes to a cause, unfortunately however this can create incredible friction when two or more parties share different ideals when it comes to government systems or politics in general. These conflicts however are quickly resolved and without bloodshed due to the immense pride they have of their Civilization as a whole. Architecture: The core design of the cities are admired even by other warring species. Due to the “Limitless” potential of their core energy source, they don’t ever have to think of the possibility of a life without Electricity; with this mindset their cities are flowing with life and beautiful lights. Their architecture is usually modelled after the ideal of reaching to the skies, quickly creating massive skyscrapers that put other species to shame. Due to chemical reactions within the core reaction process, a lot of excess water vapor is created, however due to this the skies are often cloudy and the cities are filled with fog. Eventually the Teltens go to the electronic energies for powering only their homes and light sources, they still use Floran for powering vehicles. Glossary Huenhan: Sweshan’s largest spanning forest home to various alien creatures and millions of plant life. ' '''Floran/Tree Fumes: A strange chemical compound that is extracted out of the roots of the Yuni trees (Yuni trees are very large/old trees) with a machine developed by the Telten, this is an end all substance that can literally power anything besides electric appliances ' '''Skiffs: Very fast moving/versatile vehicles that can move through the Huenhan Forest very quickly using an Advanced Root Tracker (A.R.T). Floran Smog: A green substance that forms over the years of use of Floran. It is not toxic nor does it affect the environment, it just kinda smells.